


donation ficlets for #BLM

by bonerot



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Multi, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonerot/pseuds/bonerot
Summary: ficlets i've written for anyone who has anyone who has DM'd me proof of their donations to any of the various #BLM organization.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Bernadetta von Varley
Kudos: 9





	donation ficlets for #BLM

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not super familiar with this ship, but i wrote this from the perspective that bernadetta (in maturity and recovery) is somewhere between pre- and post-timeskip. hope that's alright, and enjoy!
> 
> written for @deletedfootage on twitter.

People typically know better than to bother Bernadetta in her abode. _The Bear of Varley_ , they called her, not for her ferocity, but for the way she refused visitors at any turn. And that was how she liked her life: _alone_. She had servants who could take care of the food, the garden, and such— nothing that required her to step foot outside of her estate.

“ _Who’s there?_ ” Bernadetta says out loud, the fear in her voice evident as she trembles, arrow point directed at her window. It’s all she can take not to collapse into hysterics right here, but she’s gotten better than in her younger years. The curtain rustles again, and Bernadetta sucks in a shaky breath. “D— Don’t hide from me! I know you’re there!”

Her suspicions are confirmed when there’s a deep, awkward chuckle from her window, and a single hand up. “Ah— I did not think anyone was here. My apologies. ...Please do not shoot me.”

It’s a man’s voice. _A man? Here to hurt her?_ Oh, gods, her father had ordered a hit on her even after death. This was it, it was the end of her. “W— who are you, what do you want?” There’s a slight shriek at the end of her voice, and she hates how hard it is to aim. “Answer me! I know how to use this thing!” (Which is true. She doesn’t _like_ it, but she is an exceptional shot.)

“Okay, okay,” the voice answers, and the hand pushes away the curtain to reveal himself— a tall man, with strawberry-blond locks cascading down past his shoulders. He has a sheepish expression, yet illuminated in the moonlight, something about him seems ethereal. Beyond human. “I am Ferdinand von Aegir—” he begins, and then something flies past his head through the window.

Bernadetta shrieks and ducks, but no thud comes. Instead, there’s the sound of pain from the window, and she looks up to see Ferdinand’s hand fizzling as he clutches a crossbow bolt in his hand. He curses something under his breath and drops it, the previously pristine hand now burnt from its touch. _It’s silver_.

“I am Ferdinand von Aegir, and I am running from hunters. Please, I will not hurt you. Might I take refuge here?” The man looks back to Bernadetta, whose mind is running a mile a minute. _But House Aegir fell over a century ago_ , her brain supplies, confused. She’s frozen in spot, agape at the man. _Is he lying? What is he doing here? What does he want—_

“ _Please_ ,” Ferdinand says, offering his best smile. “I swear no harm will come to you, mistress.”

His hand is still burning, and Bernadetta’s fight or flight instinct is going haywire. “U— _Um_ —”

She freezes when he turns his full attention on her— his canines are sharp. Unnaturally.

 _Vampire_. The House Aegir fell to vampires.

Bernadetta faints on the spot from fear, passing out before she feels the arms that catch her.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're interested in participating, here's my twitter and the [thread](https://twitter.com/manatrigger/status/1266481824072519681) about it. thank you very much!


End file.
